All-Dorvish League
| seats2_title = Oberpräsidenten (Governors) | seats2 = | website = dap.dr.org | state = Dorvik | country_dab1 = Government of Dorvik | parties_dab1 = Political parties in Dorvik | elections_dab1 = State Elections Commission (Dorvik) | footnotes = }} The All-Dorvish League (Dundorfian: All-Dorvischer Verband) formerly the Dorvish Workers' Party (Dundorfian: Dorvische Arbeiterpartei; Lorman: Dōrviskas dēlinikai pārtija) commonly known as it's Dundorfian acronym ADV is the spiritual successor to the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party in Dorvik, which ceased to be an active political organization after a massive electoral defeat in October, 4342. The SNP's General Council voted to suspend electoral operations in the coming months, the 19 SNP Deputies were granted authority to form a new political party and many former SNP members continued onto the newly formed Dorvish Workers' Party. The All-Dorvish League shares close relations with the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association, which assisted in its foundation and houses the offices of the DAP. The Reich Association also announced it's support and the DAP continues to support a re-foundation of the Pan-Dundorfian League without the Thallerist twist. The fist Chairman of the All-Dorvish League was former leading State Council Deputy Diethelm Tanais von Schleskau, a member of the Lorman nobility whose family fled Aloria following the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich period, they hailed from the major industrial and political center of Schleskau, now known as Port Freiheit in Ultran. The first Deputy Chairman was a member of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association, holding the rank of Hauptbefehlsleiter (Luthorian: Head Command Leader) in the Political Leadership Corps and was an active member in the re-building effort in the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton"; he served as a leading member of the Main Economic and Administrative Office (Dundorfian: Wirtschafts-Verwaltungshauptamt). The political platform of the All-Dorvish League is syncretic, meaning that they consider themselves to belong to neither right nor left on the traditional political spectrum. They are affirmed to be anti-Communist (and by that nature anti-Socialist), they denote that Social Nationalism is a core tenant as a nod to their predecessors the Social Nationalist Party. They affirm that they are supporters of the current monarchy, believing that the restoration of the King of Dorvik underneath Ludwig V and Ludwig IV, Dorvish King and Dundorfian Kaiser is the appropriate path for Dorvik. They denote that they are psuedo anti-Capitalist, however are not entirely opposed to certain elements of capitalism and believe in a mixed economy. They appear to be conservative morally and socially. They firmly believe in the Northern Council, support the Artanian Union and believe that the Artanian Mark is the preferred reserve currency of the Dorvish state. History The Dorvish Workers' Party is the spiritual successor to the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party which ceased to be an active political organization after a massive electoral defeat in October, 4342. The SNP's General Council voted to suspend electoral operations in the coming months, the 19 SNP Deputies were granted authority to form a new political party and many former SNP members continued onto the newly formed Dorvish Workers' Party. The Dorvish Workers' Party overtook several positions in the government following the suspension of political activities by the SNP in late October, 4342 and thus for a short duration in 4342 the Dorvish Workers' Party held several seats in the Council of Ministers, including the Ministry of Foreign Affairs with Minister of Foreign Affairs Karlheinz Hans von Färber, the Ministry of the Interior with Minister of the Interior Liebhard Anton von und zu Czimnetz, Minister of Defense and noted war hero Generalfeldmarschall Reinhard Regismund von Rohr-Mauss, the Ministry of Science and Technology with Minister of Science and Technology Wolfdietrich Otte and the Ministry of Trade and Industry with Minister of Trade and Industry Constantin von Desidier. The former SNP government officials agreed to transfer their political party affiliation to the newly formed Dorvish Workers' Party, however, some of them announced that they would not be returning to the Council of Ministers due to their desire to retire from political life. In the proposed Council of Ministers' agreement the Dorvish Workers' Party would obtain the Ministry of the Interior which would be overtaken by Chief of the Political Leadership Council Felix Anton von Aeschelman and Generalfeldmarschall Reinhard Regismund von Rohr-Mauss would remain on as Minister of Defense.Council of Ministers Proposal of October 4342 The Dorvish Workers' Party pushed for support for the New Englian government as a means to counter Communist and Socialist efforts in the form of the Onglian Liberation Army.RP: Proclamation of Support for the New Englian Government (December, 4342) Shortly after the nod of support to New Englia, Dundorf began making claims regarding the usage of the title of Kaiser in the King of Dorviks title. It was eventually released that the Valruzian government had attempted to bait the Dundorfian government, now underneath Communist and Socialist control, to implement sanctions on Dorvik. The Valruzian government openly stated that they would be extending and continuing their sanctions on Dorvik, this is something that the Dorvish Workers' Party vehemently attacked as the DAP stated that the Dundorfian government was being controlled by the Valruzians. A Council of Ministers proposal was sent to the State Council in January 4345 following elections and saw 3 DAP members take seats within the government: Minister of Foreign Affairs (and former SNP Foreign Affairs expert) Karlheinz Hans von Färber, Minister of the Interior Felix Anton von Aeschelman and Minister of Trade and Industry (and former SNP Trade and Industry expert) Constantin von Desidier. The Ministry of Defense was continued to be operated under Generalfeldmarschall Reinhard Regismund von Rohr-Mauss who affiliates with the Dorvish Workers' Party but officially is a political independent. The DAP gained continued electoral success in the snap elections in July 4347. The DAP celebrated their win, they gained another 47 seats in the State Council and they announced that they would continue to cooperate with the New Era political party and the Volkish Party. The crowning achievement of the Dorvish Workers' Party thus far in their short history was their implementation of successful policies in Westmark underneath the auspices of Dionys Jaschke who, using two separate "Four Year Plans" (Dundorfian: Vierjahrespläne), was able to revived Westmark's declining infrastructure and transportation sections and attract investment into Westmark. The Dorvish Workers' Party continued to operate and remained active within the State Council in late 4353 the Volkish Party announced their intention to fold and shortly after the Conservative and Reformist Alliance announced their intentions to fold. The New Era political party and the DAP called for a new election, a snap election was held on 5 January 4353 and the DAP won 260 seats, their largest share thus far and won the provinces of Kordusia and Largonia; traditional conservative power houses. They re-negotiated their coalition agreement with New Era and Chairman of the DAP Diethelm Tanais von Schleskau was slated to become State Chancellor, the first State Chancellor from the DAP. The DAP however, underwent an ideological shift in 4350 when the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" ended and the influx of Dorvish and Dundorfians returning to Dorvik entered into domestic political life. The DAP's success is attributed to the large influx of voters from Narikaton and Darnussia as well as the various Volksdundorfische Cultural Association programs that operated within the State Commissariat. Shortly after the elections in January 5353 an internal memo, allegedly written by DAP Foreign Minister (and former Chief of Government and VDKV official) Domenikus Florian zu Zÿmern und Behm, speaks of reforming the DAP into a direct political party of the VDKV itself. Rumors were abound that the political party would be entitled as "National Monarchist Dorvish Workers' Party" (Dundorfian: Nationale Monarchistische Dorische Arbeiterpartei; NMDAP), others have rumored to hear that it will be the Dorvish Conservative Party (Dundorfian: Dorvische Konservative Partei; DKP) or All-Dorvish League (Dundorfian: Alldorvische Verband; ADV). In October 4353 the Main Administration Office underneath Karlheinz Liebenwein announced that the party would retain most of the same party structure and organization however would become the All-Dorvish League. The Party Chairman and the Chief of the Main Administrative Office stated that it is possible that the All-Dorvish League will become an umbrella organization for future political movements within Dorvik. The All-Dorvish League won two snap elections in 4353, one in January winning 260 seats in the State Council and one in October 4353 winning 8 more seats, bringing the total to 268 deputies in the State Council and making it the largest political party. The All-Dorvish League in July 4355 adopted a structure similar to the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association's Political Leadership Corps in order to "...entrench itself into the political, economic and social culture of the Dorvish nation.". In late July 4355 the ADV appointed former Westmark Dionys Jaschke as "League Organization Leader" (Dundorfian: Bundorganisationsleiter) and charged Jaschke with organizing and adopting the VDKV organization into the ADV. During the two 4353 election cycles Diethelm Tanais von Schleskau was announced as the new State Chancellor of the Kingdom of Dorvik alongside fellow ADV members Domenikus Florian zu Zÿmern und Behm as Minister of Foreign Affairs, Felix Anton von Aeschelman as Minister of the Interior, Valtin zu Völksau-Heusmann as Minister of Defense, Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik and Chief of the Supreme General Staff, Heiko Koegel as Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, Vitus Sophus von Asnacht as Minister of Food and Agriculture and Constantin von Desidier as Minister of Trade and Industry. State Chancellor von Schleskau was the first Dorvish Workers' Party (and only) and first All-Dorvish League State Chancellor. The All-Dorvish League continued to be a leading political force until September 4364 when the All-Dorvish People's Council elected to suspend operations. The All-Dorvish League would not stand in political elections but provided a lobbying force and right-wing political muscle during a wide series of socialist and communist times. The All-Dorvish League began operations again in September, 4429, a 65 year gap in which various Socialist and Communist governments had overtaken Dorvik. Underneath the leadership of Joachim Gideon von Rohr-Mauss, Prince of Rohr-Mauss, the ADV started up again and the All-Dorvish People's Council elected von Rohr-Mauss as Chairman. Joachim was assisted by long-time friend and political confidant Jost Papas, who serves as Deputy Chairman. The ADV fought an uphill battle against the Dorvish Communist Party and the Socialist Workers Anarchist Party in which the battle was eventually won, the first elections in which the ADV competed in they won 196 seats in the March 4433 General election; they failed however to establish a coalition with "Renew" and the Center Party which failed to handle any worthwhile business for the Dorvish people. Despite their lack of government success the ADV was successful in restoring the Dorvish Republic from a generic and socialist dominated Federal Republic of Dorvik. The ADV would not see a government until September, 4434 when they formed a coalition with the Haukist Movement for the Fatherland. Joachim was elected President while Jost Papas served as Deputy State Chancellor. The ADV continued their brand of wide-sweeping reforms aimed at opening up the Dorvish economy. The ADV remained in government and in the two general elections held in April and then May of 4438 they continued to hold the Presidency but remained only 3 seats short of majority party. The ADV continued to dominate and eventually in 4449 the ADV folded as a national political organization. It was only in 4488 when Volker Reigmsund von Rohr-Mauss was elected as the new Chairman of the ADV did they re-register with the State Elections Commission hoping to revive Dorvik; both domestically and internationally. Political platform The political platform of the All-Dorvish League is syncretic, meaning that they consider themselves to belong to neither right nor left on the traditional political spectrum. They are affirmed to be anti-Communist (and by that nature anti-Socialist), they denote that Social Nationalism is a core tenant as a nod to their predecessors the Social Nationalist Party. They affirm that they are supporters of the current monarchy, believing that the restoration of the King of Dorvik is something that can be done or they could maintain the Dorvish Republic; either is acceptable to the party. They denote that they are psuedo anti-Capitalist, however are not entirely opposed to certain elements of capitalism and believe in a mixed economy. They appear to be conservative morally and socially. Originally they were firmly supporters of the Northern Council, they supported the Artanian Union but are generally supportive of a new Artanian organization and believe that the Artanian Mark is the preferred reserve currency of the Dorvish state. Factionalism Despite attempts to keep factions from forming, the ADV was not immune. Perhaps the most domineering faction in the ADV was the re-foundation of the Octobrist underneath Wilhelm von Pölzl. The ADV in theory is a collection of political movements that are meant to unite the Dorvish people into a unitary way of thinking; the Dorvish Democratic Party (Dundorfian: Dorvische Demokratische Partei; DDP) which formed as a national liberal, democratic nationalist, republican party captured the largest share of seats within the State Council in the May, 4438 elections. The other most notable electoral component was the former Haukist Movement for the Fatherland who flocked to the ADV and assisted in the foundation of the political wing of the Dorvish Rural League (Dundorfian: Dorvische Landbund; DLB); which primarily was founded in Miktar and assisted in winning the province. They were assisted by a growing group of Dorvish industrialist, businessmen and financiers who formed the Conservative People's Party (Dundorfian: Konservative Volkspartei; KVP) in order to focus on economics. A rise of monarchism and free market thinking lead to the rise of the Liberal Monarchist Party within the ADV during the Summer of 4503. *Dorvish Democratic Party (Dundorfian: Dorvische Demokratische Partei; DDP) *Dorvish Agrarian League (Dundorfian: Dorvische Landbund; DLB) *Conservative People's Party (Dundorfian: Konservative Volkspartei; KVP) *Liberal Monarchist Party (Dundorfian: Liberale Monarchistenpartei; LMP) Structure and leadership The All-Dorvish League is primarily headed by the Chairman (Dundorfian: Vorsitzender) and assisted by an appointed Deputy Chairman (Dundorfian: Stellvertretender Vorsitzender), they are elected by an All-Dorvish People's Council (Dundorfian: All-Dorvischer Volksrat) which is called every 4 years to decide the party platform and elects city, district, provincial and state leadership positions. The All-Dorvish People's Council are coordinated by the Main Administrative Office (Dundorfian: Hauptverwaltungsamt) which is lead by an appointed Chief, who is appointed by the Chairman. The two primary organs of the All-Dorvish League are the Political Leadership Council (Dundorfian: Politischer Führungsrat) and the State Leadership Council (Dundorfian: Staatlicher Führungsrat). The Political Leadership Council is the party office which is responsible for the formation of policies (outside the All-Dorvish People's Council), the management of appointments to the Government of Dorvik as well as the overall direction of the political party itself. The State Leadership Council is responsible for the management of All-Dorvish League candidates who are elected as Deputies to the State Council. Leadership (1 September 4503 - Present) *Chairman - Karl Ludwig von Lÿndow-Sennhein *Deputy Chairman - Petrus Xaver von Kielholz *Chief of the Political Leadership Council - Petrus Xaver von Kielholz *Chief of the State Leadership Council - Karsten von Göthaus *Chief of the Main Administrative Office - Veit Destinn Gallery File:AllDorvishLeagueLogo.png|Logo until 4488 References Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:All-Dorvish League